1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for making mechanical devices and, more particularly, to methods for making mechanical devices and micro-electromechanical devices or systems (MEMS) using metallic molds.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the automotive industry today, greater demands are being placed on materials of construction to meet the needs of the consumer and to conform to government regulations. Mechanical and electromechanical devices in automotive vehicles are being developed that have requirements dramatically different from those of such devices currently in use. Such requirements as high strength, chemical resistance, low friction, wear-resistance, and high-temperature resistance are dictated by the ever increasing need for increased thermodynamic and mechanical efficiency and robust sensors and actuators for control systems.
Currently, many electromechanical devices are formed using silicon as the primary structural material, and MEMS are under intensive study for microsensor applications including possible automotive vehicle applications. Although materials more desirable than silicon exists - such as diamond, silicon carbide, and silicon nitride - there is a need in the art for methods for making intricately-patterned devices from such materials. In addition, there is a need in the art for a method for making devices which have the flexibility of being made electrically-conducting or electrically-insulating.
Photolithographic techniques are commonly used in making patterned mechanical and electromechanical devices. However, these techniques have been developed primarily for making metallic devices formed of, e.g., nickel or copper.